mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuele Gorginni
Samuel Gorginni was an Italian-British mobster who was a made member of the Corleone Family, until he became a traitor and a mole for the Tattaglia Family under another mole Willie Sissy. Gorginni was killed along with Manetti family in 2016 by Fortunato Regime in Brooklyn after they made a move to United States via their partnership with Montana Gang. Biography Gorginni was born to two parents who came from Sicilian and British background. Sam was born in Derby, but his family moved to France City, France in 1987. Sammy grew up in a predominantly Italian neighbourhood, and all of his friends were more or less Italians. Gorginni grew up around mobsters, and he became a Wise Guy for the Corleone Family. Samuele was arrested in 2007 for loan sharking, and again in 2009 for extortion, and by then, he was a Soldier in the family, but was mostly being tasked with assassinating enemy mobsters and policemen. Gorginni soon turned on Corleones and decided to join the Tattaglia Family in which he became a Mole and worked for Willie Sissy in 2015, after committing the murder of James Von Crane, who was a Corleone Capo. Gorginni escaped Von Crane's henchmen, as weak old Gaear Grimsrud was in charge. Gorginni upgraded The Colonial Brewery to become one of the largest beer factories in France City, renaming it Tattaglia Brewery prospectively. He made 550,000 euros a year, but paid tribute weekly to his bosses. Sam made twice the money he did before by removing all of his rivals via murders and bombing. Gorginni was the prime money-maker of the Tattaglia family, and was an important made member. Death Gorginni went to Brooklyn, New York City, New York, U.S one month later along with fellow Tattaglia men, Francesco Manetti and his son Walter Manetti. In New York however, they caused trouble for Fortunato Regime, a powerful gang and remains of the Barzini Family that had territory in Coney Island and New Jersey, but its operations extended to Manhattan as well all thanks to Tone Montana. Barzinis wanted like with Tattaglias before when Emilio was in charge, that Tattaglias would be slaves for them so they could use them to steal France from Corleones. Tattaglias refused however, and the next day Barzinis attacked Gorginni and Manettis at 12:00 AM underneath the overpass of Jackson Heights, killing Gorginni and the father and son, who were travelling in black sedans and Cavalcades. Gorginni was shot many times in the chest by a Dillinger by Victor Barzini, during a gun battle that involved grenades as well as dynamites and other firearms. Samuele's body, along with Francesco Manetti and Walter Manetti, were thrown into a ditch in Long Island City by Barzinis, hoping to avoid police heat. Corleone family heard of their deaths a week later, and thanked Barzinis, they even called for a truce meeting to take place in September 2016, putting an end to their rivalry once and for all. Gallery Freaky_Willy_hugs_Gorginni.jpg|Freaky Willy and Gorginni hugging. Sam_Gorginni.jpg|Full body shot of Sam Gorginni. Gorginni.jpg|An older model of Gorginni. Sam G.jpg|A grey n' white pic of the older model. Category:Corleones Category:Tattaglias Category:Traitors Category:The Godfather Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:British-Italians Category:Rich People Category:Soldiers Category:Mobsters Category:Italians Category:British Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants